


Thicker than Thieves

by judgmentkiino



Category: Yakuza 0 (Video Game), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Biting, Bottom Kiryu Kazuma, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, First Date, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gentle Lover, Innocence, Jealousy, Kiryu gets PICKED UP, Kiryu likes sweets pass it on, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangle, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My crying kink exposed, Nipple Play, Oda has a soft spot in this canon lmaOOO, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Lover, Pure, Riding, Romance, Roughness, Threesome, Virgin Kiryu Kazuma, Wholesome Kiryu, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentkiino/pseuds/judgmentkiino
Summary: Oda relished in the multitude of chances bestowed upon him to seduce Kiryu; if he wasn't a pompous narcissist, he'd even admit to finding the younger man's scandalized refusals to his advances endearing. It was as painfully clear as the shine on his polished red shoes, that Kiryu was a novice in the world of wanton promiscuity. It wasn't far-fetched to believe that Kiryu was as pure as the sky was blue, but Oda wasn't a patient man. He got what he wanted whenever he wanted it, and what he desired more than the fat stacks of cash he's given on Tachibana's payroll, was Kiryu.





	1. Chapter 1

The ever-growing threatening and powerful duo Oda and Tachibana were as thick as thieves; they've known each other for years and have developed a deep trust within each other's abilities and sense of loyalty. Indebted to each other, they swore that within the company of themselves, they'd eventually rise to the top. Nothing has ever gotten in their way, no obstacle too great to put off the balance in their friendship.

That was, until Kiryu Kazuma showed up.

The appearance of the young, moralistic airhead, that had recently joined their alliance in the pursuit of the Empty Lot, was unplanned and mind-boggling. Oda took the boy's presence as a threat to their plans, and initially treated Kiryu with unfavored hostility. In time, Kiryu proved to be a force to be reckoned with. He was headstrong, eager to help, and like the two gangsters from Little Asia, he was loyal to a fault. Tachibana welcomed the ex-yakuza member with open arms, knowing that Captain Kazama trusted the boy wholeheartedly, and he was certain nothing but fortune could come from working with him. It did not take long before Oda and Tachibana had grown enraptured by the boy. Some of the underlings working for Tachibana Real Estate have argued that the older men were so smitten by Kiryu, that the boy could pummel them within an inch of their lives, and shoulder no consequences. Though a possible exaggeration of the degree of Kiryu's fatal charm, the razor-glared mobster was exceedingly alluring without even trying to be. He gave off a harmless aura of naïveté, and was embarrassed when people commented on his good looks or natural draw.

While they were considered to be two peas in a narrow pod, Oda and Tachibana differed in both behavior and personality. Oda was brash, smug, and impassioned. Tachibana was calm, intelligent, and well-versed in the art of controlling his emotional outbursts. Oda was a terrific right-hand, always ready to obey, never questioning his superior's orders, and quick to deliver. Tachibana was grateful for his companionship, but both men have noticed their growing desire for the young Kiryu almost simultaneously. It was beginning to disrupt the balance in their partnership. There's been an uncharacteristically subtle pattern that Tachibana picked up on.

Oda would stray from the course of a day's worth of work if he was sent out with Kiryu. Hardly the pinnacle of stealth or subtlety, Oda would take his pick of the failing businesses to buy off, giddily wrap his arm around Kiryu, and skip his way out the door before his subordinate had a chance to object. It would take more than a few hours before Tachibana would get an update from his friend, apologizing that things were taking longer than it should have because "the rookie keeps fucking up", but he wouldn't be the president of his own company if Tachibana couldn't detect the slur in his partner's voice, or the smirk that he was likely wearing on his face. He knew quite well that Oda was having the time of his life when he was off gallivanting with Kiryu, because that allowed ample bonding time between the two without the supervision or interference that Tachibana would cause. Today was no different than any of the days the two troublemakers went out together. 

Having spent the majority of the uneventful night scribbling his signature on a plethora of business documents and property forms, while battling the horrific mental images of Kiryu being attacked by the ravenous Oda, Tachibana found himself in serious need of a break. His left hand aching due to the tight grip he was holding pens with for over six hours, Tachibana set down the writing instrument and moved away from the table. He stretched, back and legs aching from the time he spent immobile at his desk, and wandered towards one of the various, large windows that encased the penthouse. Blinking back fuzzy specks of blurriness in his tired eyes, he gazed down at the active citizens prowling the streets in search of women, alcohol, and excess ways to spend their money. Flashy suits and tawdry accessories adorn the men and women prancing along the busy shopping district; their overzealous attempts at drawing in prospective customers causing the man to roll his eyes. The barkers outside of their respective clubs were too loud, overbearing, even. It might have an effect on the tipsy crowd, but if you were roaming the streets sober, it came off as annoying. An image of a demure Kiryu dressed in a barker's suit suddenly flashed in his mind, with his unbuttoned shirt exposing enough supple flesh to invite hungry carnivores, he'd wrap an arm around a stunned businessman to beckon him into the club; the hallucination so clearly predatory had startled Tachibana. This obsessive attraction was starting to get dangerous. From fantasies of the bashful, younger man distracting him during meetings, to imagined breathless whimpers in his daydreams. He knew he had to get his hands on Kiryu, but he first needed to strip him away from the possessive Oda. If his instincts steered him in the right direction, Tachibana would find the two in no time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oda relished in the multitude of chances bestowed upon him to seduce Kiryu; if he wasn't a pompous narcissist, he'd even admit to finding the younger man's scandalized refusals to his advances endearing. It was as painfully clear as the shine on his polished red shoes, that Kiryu was a novice in the world of wanton promiscuity. It wasn't far-fetched to believe that Kiryu was as pure as the sky was blue, but Oda wasn't a patient man. He got what he wanted whenever he wanted it, and what he desired more than the fat stacks of cash he's given on Tachibana's payroll, was Kiryu. On his back with his legs spread wide, on his knees with those big, brown eyes staring holes into Oda's lecherous gaze, or hovering above the older man, shakily thrusting himself up and down as he reached his first of multiple orgasms. Any way he chose to take it, but Oda wanted it all. He was done taking orders. He was fed up with having to abide by his boss's word that no one else was going to get their hands on the newbie. This may be the only time in his life where he purposely disobeyed Tachibana, but in this instant, after craving Kiryu's body for so long, he truly couldn’t give a flying fuck. 

It was around five in the afternoon when Oda bought out the remainder of tiny bars in the district he'd been assigned to this week. It took a lot longer than usual, mostly because Kiryu wanted to share a heart-to-heart with every blubbering owner and learn why they were so hooked on keeping the petty spot. Oda didn't dislike that aspect about Kiryu, but he was sexually frustrated enough as it was and he wanted nothing more than to grab the shorter man by his collar and have his way with him below the worn, rickety staircase. The pair were walking out of the building when Oda felt a growing suspicion that he wasn't going to be spending very much time with Kiryu if he alerted the boss that they finished up their assignment. Against his better judgment, he scouted the area for a love hotel, a dark alleyway, anything to drag Kiryu away for a couple of minutes. 

"Hey, Oda. That family we finished talking to a second ago... didn't you feel bad for practically taking their home from them?" Kiryu asked, fiddling with the lens of his dorky glasses as he walked in sync with his superior. Kiryu's always had a big heart and was ignorant of how underworld affiliates conducted business. Even when he left the family to clear Kazama's name, he didn't realize that it wasn't going to be as easy as telling Patriarch Dojima it wasn't his fault, and was flabbergasted that things worsened from that point on. It was the kid's stupidity that has Tachibana wrapped around his finger. Not Oda. Oda wasn't a fool. 

"Did you get dropped on your head as a baby? You know this is just business. That's how things work around here. We buy them out with a bucket of cash and they willingly give us their space in exchange for the dough. They'll be fine," Oda gritted out, exhausted with the constant comparison between himself and a fairytale villain. "For shit's sake! You act like such a storybook hero. There's no such thing as morality on these streets, Kiryu. Especially in this town."

Kiryu's face scrunched up at the aggressive response he received. Oda knew he was being unreasonably harsh, if Kiryu's put off expression was anything to go off of, but if the younger man never learns how the world operates, he's going to get run over. He actually thought Kiryu's noble perspective on how the world should be was really cute, but he'd cut off his tongue before he'd allow himself to admit it.

"You're such a cold bastard. Even if they got swayed by the money, I could tell they really didn't want to leave... deep down. If they weren't slipping on sales, we wouldn't have stood a chance. They've lived in that building for years and operated the bar for much longer. It felt like the owner wanted to fight for the space; I think they were sad to let it go."

Kiryu's eyes softened as he thought about the family's reaction to the briefcase of bills Oda showcased. The husband was practically tearing up at the decision to relinquish their home with hundreds of memories and start anew, raising their children with no financial struggles. Oda made the mistake of glancing over at the boy, feeling a sharp stab rip into his heart at how pitiful he looked. The older man ran his fingers through his wavy locks, ruffling them angrily. 

"God... damn it! Ugh. Come on," he muttered, grasping Kiryu's hand with more force than he intended, dragging the boy down the street. Kiryu stumbled at first, but was soon following behind with more ease. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, understandably confused. The 'ping!' of Oda's beeper went off for a second, but he said nothing, allowing Kiryu's thoughts to run rampant as he simply followed the older man without objections. Oda dragging him away into dark corners or behind walls were becoming so routine that Kiryu knew what to expect. He felt his heart begin to vibrate as Oda squeezed his hand roughly.

In the beginning, the older man would simply wrap his arms around his shoulders, pinch his cheek, or ruffle his neatly, gelled hair. Then the touches grew from condescending to almost playfully seductive. After missions, the two would sometimes share drinks, at Oda's request. Those were the times where Oda behaved more like a human, and less like a dictator. 

He'd planted kisses on Kiryu before, but Kiryu always managed to pull away before his superior's animalistic urges overcame him. Though he's never experienced being in a romantic relationship before, Kiryu was no fool when it came to harboring crushes. He's had crushes on both girls and boys as he grew. Only now, his two most complicated infatuations happen to be his gentle, welcoming boss and twisted bully of a superior. Tachibana and Oda were as close as any friends could be, but Kiryu knew the two returned his feelings in one way or other. Tachibana once listened to him talk about his childhood and petted his hair as Kiryu cried at innocent times that have passed like a dream. He was grateful for Tachibana's gentleness and almost loving tenderness when he addressed Kiryu, shared meals, and stories with him. He was glad to be in such close proximity to the two and had chances to spend time with them individually, but it always seemed like they were growing increasingly aggravated at the mention of the other. It was beginning to worry Kiryu, since he and Nishiki were closer than anything, and it would break his heart to bear witness to a close friendship being destroyed.

"Oda..." Kiryu began, feeling his heartbeat skyrocket at the thought that they would be heading towards a destination where Kiryu would take those final steps into adulthood. Oda had shared with his actions how much he wants to gain access to Kiryu's body, but was that all there was? He didn't feel ready. He wasn't sure he could do this. He knew he had a crush on Oda, but he was torn between the wolffish superior and the caring Tachibana. Was this how he lost his innocence? Not listening to Tachibana's warnings and going along with Oda, alone, like he so often did without protection or supervision? He was an idiot. "Wait, please... Oda, I don't know if I can --"

"We're here."

Kiryu realized at last that they were standing in the small square of town. The sun was beginning to set and it absorbed the shopping district with a warm, orange glow. Oda was still holding onto Kiryu's hand, making the younger man swallow hard. He heard Oda's pager go off two more times before they walked towards the group of street food vendors surrounding the small patch of benches and foliage, stopping in front of a crepe stall. He figured that Oda would respond to Tachibana later, but it seemed like it was urgent, and Kiryu couldn't help the feeling of concern well up within him at the thought of Tachibana being in trouble. Oda greeted the young woman mixing batter with a gentlemanly facade that Kiryu's never seen him put into play. 

"Evening, miss. Wow, they've got idols working the stalls tonight? I must be the luckiest man in town," Oda smiled, buttering up the girl like he was trying to score a number off of her. He earned a blush and a wave for the flirtatious approach, Kiryu feeling his heart flutter at the sweet exchange. He's NEVER seen this before. It was jarring, and really attractive.

"Gee, you're really good at impressing women, sir! You must work at a host club?" She smiled back at Oda.

"No, no. I'm in the real estate business, but thanks for the compliment. I'm just naturally kind to beauties like yourself." Oda gave a small tug on Kiryu's hand, beckoning the shorter man to walk up to the stall with him. "Look here~ mega cute, huh? I'm real sweet to this one." Kiryu's face drowned in a mixture of reds, flattery and embarrassment painted all over his expression.

"Wow! I didn't know there were so many handsome men in Kamurocho! I should really get out more often..." the girl giggled. She stood from her seat and crossed her arms. "So, what can I get for you two heartbreakers tonight? I'll give you a real special!"

Oda ordered a strawberry crepe, which he got in no less than seven minutes. The beeper went off once again, but Oda seemed like he was pointedly ignoring Tachibana at this stage. Kiryu was confused, but at the call of their number, he was distracted once more. The scent of the sweet batter awakened a hunger in him that he hadn't felt since he was gobbling up candy that Kashiwagi would sneak him and Nishiki as children behind Kazama's back. The crepe was wrapped in pink parchment paper, cone-shaped, and dolled up with a swirl of whipped cream and chunks of freshly chopped strawberries. She sprinkled pink and white heart flakes on top, drizzled a line of chocolate sauce over the top, poked three strawberry pocky sticks into the cream, and dunked two spoons on either side. She winked at the marveled look the two men gave the dessert as she handed it over. 

"Enjoy the night! Hope to see you again~!" she grinned. Oda and Kiryu couldn't help but return her infectious grin. The girl was so cute and friendly. She'd make a great hostess. Oda handed the crepe over to Kiryu, the shorter man feeling his eyes sparkle at the severe beauty of the confectionary masterpiece.

"Stay warm, cutie," Oda gave her a thumbs up with one hand, then pulled his and Kiryu's conjoined hands to perform a small wave as well. Kiryu blushed at the lovey-dovey display Oda was exhibiting, but both he and the girl seemed to find his unease amusing. "I'm tired, let's get some coffee from that stand over there and sit down."

Kiryu was confused. Even more so when they retrieved two hot cups of coffee and found a spot on bench behind a patch of flowers being illuminated by an array of lights he didn't realize the city had. Oda was sipping on his drink as he stared out over the gaggles of teenagers stocking up on street food, the young couples meeting after work for dates, and businessmen and women passing through. Kiryu tried to hand the crepe over to Oda when they locked eyes, the other man snickering. Kiryu tilted his head in confusion as Oda waved off the act. 

"I hate sweets. It's all yours, rookie," he explained, Kiryu spotting what the thought was a blush arising on his superior's cheeks.

"I thought you were mad? Why are you buying me food all of a sudden? ...thanks." Kiryu mumbled, taking one of the spoons and scooping some of the whipped cream into his mouth. "This is really good," Kiryu's eyes beamed as he relished the flavors, astonished. It wasn't store-bought whipped cream. That wonder lady must have whipped it all herself. Kiryu busied himself with the berries and cream, unbeknownst to him the look of adoration blooming over Oda's face as he watched the display of childlike wonder with amusement. He flinched when he heard chuckling, surprised when he found the light-hearted sound had risen from Oda's throat. 

"Glad we picked a good stall. And, uh... I wasn't mad. At you, or anything. I just... you know, you're right about me. I didn't see what was wrong with buying off that family until you talked some sense into my thick skull. I know I can be an asshole, but I don't really know what else to be. Grew up like this; had to be tough to get here," Oda sighed, setting down his cup as he reached for his box of cigarettes. He nicked one between his teeth as he fished out his lighter. "That's why me and the boss get along so well. 'Two peas in a pod', our boys call us. We're one in the cruel, psychopathic same."

"You and Tachibana-san were part of a gang back then, weren't you? Do you miss those days?" Kiryu asked, taking a sip of his own coffee, wincing at the bitterness of the beverage. Oda laughed at the reaction, the sound terrifyingly attractive. He had no idea his arrogant superior that spoke in sarcastic tones was even capable of expressing enjoyment in such a normal way. "Do you ever want to go back and visit your guys?" 

"Yeah, sometimes I miss it. Getting into stupid fights with rival gangs just to let off steam, getting tatted and thinking we were hot shit. But I think we're better off now. Smarter, more mature. The rest of 'em found their own way; they're all living straight. No funny business. Still close as ever, but the Tachibana and I have been butting heads over something stupid for a while," Oda responded, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag. "Quit drinking if you don't like it, junior. I'm not forcing it down your gullet or anything; no need to impress me."

Kiryu felt slightly belittled, as if the drink was more mature than he could handle. Without a second thought, he was downing another bitter, flavorless gulp down his throat, holding back the grimace. He's had more alcohol than any other twenty-somethings in town.

"I'm an adult, too. I can drink coffee," he retorted, looking like a child trying to copy an older relative. Oda wanted to kiss his frown away. Instead he ruffled Kiryu's hair, then lightly shoved the kid's face in a playful way. 

"Yeah, you're a real big boy. I know," he teased. "It's kind of pathetic watching you punish yourself, though. I can go grab some sugar packets if you want."

Stunned by the considerate gesture, Kiryu felt his heart take a leap. After a second, he shook his head, returning to the crepe he was holding. 

"I-it's okay." 

Oda shrugged, his smile never leaving his face. The interactions between the two of them have always been high intensity, full of bickering, and stress-filled. This was a nice change of pace. Kiryu could almost hear Nishiki's voice in his head, taunting him. 

'This is a date, bro! Oh, my god, you're on a date!'

Kiryu gulped around a pocky stick, feeling his face heating up gradually as he began to overthink. Was this a date? ...was he doing it right? What are you supposed to do on dates? Hold hands? They held hands earlier, didn't they? And Oda bought him food... what happens now? Kiryu was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed a bit of cream spread on the corner of his mouth. Oda stared longingly at the spot, but decided against the idea of licking it off in front of so many people. Kiryu might actually kill him. They had a nice, relaxed atmosphere going on, and it so rarely happened. He wasn't going to spoil it by being an ass and rushing things by embarrassing subordinate. This was such a strange situation to be in; he's never cared about the other person's feelings before they got down to business.

"Hey, rookie. Look here a sec," Oda spoke, pointing to his own mouth. A silent request to remove the cream from Kiryu's lips before Oda did it for him. Kiryu turned to his superior, mistaking the action as something else entirely. Kiryu thought back to some magazines he flipped through at the convenience store and recalled a page he skimmed over on first dates. Without another thought, he scooped a bit of cream and strawberries, offering the spoon up to Oda's lips. 

The action startled both men, who were now staring at the spoon like it was forbidden treasure that guaranteed death if they touched it. Death on the spot. Of absolute humiliation. 

Oda wanted to make a stab at how silly Kiryu looked, holding up a spoonful of sugar to his lips like some kind of lovestruck girl on her first date. Though somehow, the stinging words wouldn't form, and instead, he was staring straight into the other's eyes, covered behind the reflective lenses of his non-prescribed glasses. Oda swallowed his hesitation, Kiryu looked as if he was going to pull back any second now. Before he leaned in to take the spoon of cream and berries into his mouth, a familiar gloved hand materialized between them, grasping Kiryu's wrist. The spoon disappeared into someone else's mouth within seconds, the two men gawking at each other before they turned to the mysterious figure standing before them. Tachibana wore his signature three-piece suit, donning a long coat over his outfit. He smiled around the spoon, pulling back and fixing his eyes on Kiryu.

"Thank you, Kiryu-san. That was almost as sweet as you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get it onnnnn~!!! It took me so long because I kept wanting to add more, then I wanted to get rid of stuff, but overall, you could practically read my undying thirst for bottom!Kiryu in this fic _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

Kiryu didn't think it was a possibility for Tachibana to exhibit emotions without considering his position, tactics, which expression he needed to use, on who, and why. He remembered the times his employer offered a patient ear for Kiryu to spill his troubles; he thought about the gentleness of Tachibana's hand stroking down his back when Kiryu was wracked with uncertainty as they discussed possible plans of action; the friendly way that Tachibana sat through the silence until Kiryu found words to explain why he felt so hopeless. He remembered the moments of unwavering generosity as they passed by luxury brand stores, Tachibana making comments about which shirts or ties would complement Kiryu's golden complexion, or what accessories would best illuminate the color of his eyes. He'd remind the boy that anything he possibly desired would be granted to him, and Kiryu initially thought it was due to Kazama's insistence. It didn't take long for him to realize that the selfless act of spoiling the younger man was just something Tachibana enjoyed; he implored Kiryu to express his unwavering desires, luxurious things he wanted to buy, the more expensive the better. Though time and time again, he'd refuse the exorbitant gestures. And every time, Tachibana would look like a kicked puppy, complete with slumped shoulders and an almost teary-eyed gaze. Kiryu had never witnessed Tachibana express anger, and truly believed he was incapable of feeling so. Yet, the way he was staring down Oda and Kiryu felt more ferocious than any of the three Dojima lieutenants fixing a glare on a misbehaving member.

"Thank you, Kiryu-san. That was almost as sweet as you."

Kiryu felt his body shut down at the tenderness in Tachibana's words before he even registered what his boss had told him. Stunned into silence, Kiryu simply tore his eyes away from the president's piercing gaze and dropped them to the crepe he was holding.

"I suppose you two have been enjoying yourselves?" Tachibana locked eyes with Oda, the air between them feeling inexplicably condensed. Kiryu caught Oda swallowing his words, the older man letting out a muddled sigh in lieu of empty excuses. It felt uncomfortable being in this situation. Lately, work has been distressing for Kiryu, who had no inkling as to what had caused the silent war between the duo. In this instance, Tachibana did catch the two slacking off without any notice, so he was right to be pissed. Kiryu felt like Oda ignoring the messages were wrong, but he had genuinely enjoyed the time he spent with his superior today. He did learn a little about the older man, and felt like he had to repay Oda for opening up to him. "Did you receive the alerts, or was the ephemeral thrill of ignoring them too pleasurable to give up? Were you planning on trapping Kiryu-san against a wall all night?"

"We finished the job early, Tachibana-san. Deal went off without a hitch, but I didn't want to head back yet, so I... selfishly dragged Oda out here to get food," Kiryu answered, feeling his heart rattle nervously in his chest as both his superiors turned their attention on him. Due to the way the sun was angled, the large tree behind them was casting a shadow over Oda's expression, but Tachibana's stare was blatant and hintless. It felt disconcerting for Kiryu to be fixed with unbridled scrutiny by his friend this way. He's only ever been intimidated by the higher-ups in the Dojima family, and his adoptive father, Kazama. 

"Are you responsible for Oda deliberately avoiding the alerts I've been sending, Kiryu-san?" Tachibana questioned, his eyes challenging. Kiryu didn't know what to say; what stumped him even more was Oda reaching over to grab the half-eaten crepe out of his hand, offering it to Tachibana with a shove, his signature sneer emerging on his previously relaxed face. He had actually enjoyed his alone time with Kiryu, just sitting in comfortable silence together. Oda had surprised himself with a magnitude of fortitude and patience tonight when it came to Kiryu.

"Here. I made him cry, so I bought the rookie a snack. You've got a sweet tooth, don't you, prez? We kosher?" 

Oda stood from the bench he was slumped in and brushed off his slacks, flicking his nearly burnt out cigarette onto the gravel and rubbing it out with the heel of his shoe. Kiryu followed suit, standing awkwardly after disposing of his cup of coffee in the nearby trash. Tachibana sighed, staring down at the dessert in his hands with an invidious glint in his eye. Just as he was about to walk over to the trash and dump it, Kiryu pulled a strawberry pocky from the side and stuffed it between his nicely-shaped lips. 

"The nice girl who made this is really talented. You'll come with us next time, won't you, Tachibana-san?" He asked, munching on the cookie as both real estate agents hungrily raked their eyes over his mouth. It seemed that they were finally at their wit's end. One look at each other confirmed the end of their childish feud and they wordlessly decided to settle matters as a team rather than rivals; Tachibana and Oda stood at each other's side during the walk back to the office. They were discussing matters that were incomprehensible to Kiryu as he mindlessly stared at the sun finally coming down, the evening glow dimming. After they passed the usual hoard of goons on the first floor, Oda giving them orders to guard the main entrance, Kiryu suspected they were expecting violent intruders.

"Did you want me to stay down here, too?" He asked Tachibana as he glanced at the goons huddling by the entrance. "Are we going to be having a major throwdown or something?"

Tachibana simply smiled back, reassuring the younger man. 

"Don't worry about our men. You needn't act as the muscle tonight, Kiryu-san. There are more pressing matters to attend to. Actually, Oda and I have something we'd like to briefly discuss with you."

Oda slithered up behind Kiryu, nearly tackling the ex-yakuza to the ground as he swung his arm over his neck. 

"You a virgin, sweetheart?" The tactless shark inquired, unsurprised at the hard swipe that Tachibana made at him with an ungloved fist. "I mean, we've made out a couple times, and I've had my suspicions. Not the greatest lip-lock I've ever had, but you're really cute, so that makes up for the clumsiness. Bossman and I have had our eyes on you since you showed up and we're dying to have our way with you, but we want you onboard with the idea, first."

Tachibana's silence was usually comforting, but now, Kiryu felt cornered as they walked to the end of the hall; technically, being sandwiched between his superior and employee, he was literally cornered. He only managed a nod at the questions, feeling ashamed at the shy answer he gave. Yes to his inexperience, yes that he'd like to gift it to them. He knew people tended to overcome the sexual milestone while they were emerging out of their adolescence, but he never cared about crossing that bridge. He figured it would happen when it was time, but in Kamurocho, everyone seemed to live for sex. It was all part of the scene, just not Kiryu's. The mousy affirmation seemed to affect the two men differently. 

Tachibana slid a hand onto Kiryu's cheek, trailing the line of his jaw with a relieved smile, as if he'd been preparing for rejection. He planted onto the younger man a generous look, nodding to the door of the elevator, giving Kiryu free reign to leave if he so wished. Kiryu simply reached for Tachibana's gloved hand, giving him a reaffirming squeeze; his superior sighed shakily, pressing their foreheads together as he slumped his shoulders with appeasement. Kiryu's heart pounded at the affectionate display; could it be possible that both of the men he'd become hopelessly attracted returned the sentiment? He could almost hear Tachibana's soothing voice in his head. 'We won't force you, now's your chance to run.'

They were standing in the elevator heading up to the penthouse before Oda dragged Kiryu away to face him, hips crashing against each other due to the speed of the sudden movement. Kiryu's lack of refusal was enough for him to go in. He crushed lips against Kiryu's in an instant, the onslaught hurried and desperate. Kiryu shuddered when he felt Oda's tongue flick against his own. Then hands were on him, one at his hip to keep him from wriggling out of the grasp, and the other slipping underneath his blazer, tugging at the orange fabric to untuck the shirt. Kiryu wrenched his head away to breathe; he panted for a moment before he felt both of Oda's hands slide towards his ass, the older man huffing as he pulled Kiryu up into the air. The action startled the man, making him instinctively wrap his arms around Oda's shoulders as he feared falling.

"W-wait?! What are you doing?" Kiryu shrieked as Oda feigned an attempt to drop him, the action causing Kiryu to wrap his legs around the other's waist. Oda was laughing. Asshole. He knew his superior was a strong man, but being able to lift and hold on to Kiryu without so much as a wheeze? Kiryu felt himself blush when he realized the position they were in. "Put me down, Oda," he muttered, the feeling of embarrassment growing incrementally.

"Never," Oda smirked, sticking his tongue out just as Kiryu boldly dug his fingers in the man's brown locks, giving the silky strands a rough tug as warning. Oda seemed surprised at the action, feeling his body shudder in delight, but threw a challenging look in the rookie's direction. "Ohh, do it again, Kiryu. That's so sexy."

Kiryu sputtered at the request, pulling his hands back like they were on fire. He could feel his superior's chest tremble against his stomach as he chuckled at the reaction. Oda looked up at him with a certain victorious glint because he was able to humiliate him, like the jerk got off on it. There was a gloved hand on Oda's shoulder, pulling the superior's attention away for a moment as the door to the elevator opened.

"Your impatience is unsightly," he heard Tachibana mutter in disdain. As Kiryu came to the recollection that his boss was literally standing in the elevator with the two of them the whole time, he felt himself melt into a microscopical bundle of mortification. Oda didn't seem to have any shame at the display of gratuitous sexual harassment, almost like he had been flaunting the power he held over Kiryu. Still gripping the rookie by the backside, Oda began walking towards the penthouse suite in sync with Tachibana's steps.

"My impatience is what's getting me laid tonight, sir," Oda shot back, an impressive grin stretching his lips. "I don't suppose you're planning on getting anywhere with that calculated attitude of yours?"

Tachibana simply sighed, fixing Oda with a look of exasperation. 

"No thanks to you, I've taken it upon myself to fully prepare for Kiryu's first time. If you had gathered the information earlier instead of gallivanting the seedy streets with our new employee every night for the past two weeks, we would've crossed that line faster. I've got us covered," the well-prepared man informed, walking over to the table he usually works at. There was a brand-less, paper bag on the surface, its contents a mystery. Oda's jaw dropped at the notice, staring at the goodie bag. He hesitated for a moment before he plopped Kiryu down unceremoniously onto one of the sofas and walked over to the table, the young man blinking at the ceiling. 

'What the hell am I doing with my life?' Kiryu thought, shutting his eyes as he listened to Oda gape and guffaw at whatever he was looking at. He seemed to be pleasantly stunned.

"Hey, Kiryu! Take your jacket off, we'll be right there," Oda ordered, rummaging through the items that Tachibana procured for Kiryu's special night. "Man, I can't believe this shit. Did you send one of our guys out for this stuff? Word's going to get out, boss. You know they'll be talking about this forever, right?"

"I administered specific orders to get the best quality supplies. Since Kiryu lacks all knowledge in this field, I didn't want to risk frightening him away from the experience due to complications or discomfort," Tachibana explained, picking up a bottle of water-based lubricant, turning it over to inspect the ingredients found within the gelatinous glop. "This'll ensure that Kiryu won't experience any burning or aches tomorrow morning, for example," he muttered, almost to himself. Oda just scratched at his head.

"All right, well... it's good you're so prepared. I'm at wit's end here, so if it were just me, I probably would've made him take it dry, hard, and raw," he grinned, the look sinister. Tachibana gaped at him, turning to glance back at Kiryu, who was obediently removing his white blazer and glasses without paying heed to what the two devils were scheming. Oda was absolutely criminal, and unfortunately, Tachibana was just as ravenous for their apprentice. Kiryu had no clue what effects he had on the older men. 

"You sicken me, you inconsiderate carnivore," Tachibana muttered, earning a hearty slap on the back.

"Whatever~ the kid's been infiltrating my dreams. If tonight's going to be anything, it's going to be payback for affecting me so much. So, we gonna get to it or what?" Oda began walking towards Kiryu, but felt a sharp tug at the back of his collar. "Hey, what gives?"

"You aren't going to shower?" Tachibana questioned him, his fingers hooked into the fabric, steadying the unhinged beast. "You were out all day, fighting off men, and getting filthy."

Oda shot him a look of offense, but gave himself a once over and shrugged. 

"I'm not that bad, I mean, Kiryu did most of the fighting. If someone needed to get hosed down, I'd say he's your best bet. You want me to drag him into the shower with me? I don't mind getting a head start."

Tachibana's brow twitched at the threat.

"What happened to the lovely gentleman that held our Kiryu's hand and treated him to sweets to forgive you, for nearly destroying the pillar of a poor family's lifetime of memories?" 

Oda sucked in a breath, his eyes blown wide as his body stiffened.

"How the fuck —”

"Do you really think I sit at a desk doing nothing but paperwork all day? When you didn't respond to the first alert, I went out searching for you two. I saw everything, Wei Tien. I'm surprised you were hiding such fine, boyfriend material underneath that gruff, miscreant outer layer. You could have had Kiryu head over heels in a matter of days if you just kept up the act." Tachibana gave a foreboding snicker at the look of horror on Oda's face.

"Fine, I'm gone! Don't you dare start without me!" In a flash, the older man had disappeared behind an extended wall leading to the shower. Once Tachibana heard the click of the door lock, he prowled towards the unsuspecting Kiryu. The younger man had removed and hung his blazer over the back of the sofa, and was sitting with his knees together, eyes stuck on the coffee table before him. Tachibana's presence beside him on the sofa drew his attention towards his employer. He felt the man place his thumb over his lips, prodding at the plump pout he often wore. Tachibana's eyes were dark, like he was a starving man being presented with a feast. 

"What happened to Oda?"

"Shower," Tachibana answered, swiping his thumb over Kiryu's lower lip and delighting in the resulting quiver. "He insisted that I get a head start."

He leaned in, their noses barely touching. Kiryu felt his lashes flutter against his cheeks as he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he leaned forward. His first kiss with Tachibana was exactly what he'd dreamed it would be -- gentle, slow, intoxicating. So different than Oda's kisses, yet just as impassioned. Kiryu laid his hands on Tachibana's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat under his right palm. He smiled into the kiss -- Tachibana was just as nervous as he was. It gave Kiryu the confidence to dip his fingers into the lapels of the blazer, shrugging it off of his boss's shoulders. 

"My, aren't you bold," Tachibana whispered against Kiryu's mouth, the tone of his voice charmed. He tugged on the lifted arm with his hand, the younger man hopping over Tachibana's legs and sitting in his lap. The uncharacteristic eagerness was taking the real estate president by surprise, sighing when Kiryu bucked his hips against his own. "Are you scared?"

Kiryu nodded slightly, his hands roaming down Tachibana's front, fiddling with the silk tie before he began undoing the buttons on his superior's shirt. 

"A little... sorry if I'm bad at it," he mumbled, uncertainly written on his innocent face. Tachibana reached up to tap at his furrowed brows, the younger man blinking as he relaxed his expression. 

"You needn't be worried about your sexual prowess. I'm not expecting you to perform at the level of a professional, or to be fluent in this foreign language. I only want to ensure that you enjoy yourself tonight, Kiryu-san. After all, that is the root purpose of any sexual act. Speaking of..." Tachibana drew his lover into another slow kiss, Kiryu jumped in surprise at the feeling of one of his nipples being flicked at through his shirt. He shuddered when Tachibana rubbed at the raised skin through the fabric of his shirt, the arousal evident in his slacks.

"Oh! ...that feels kinda good..." Kiryu moaned, his chin resting against his chest as Tachibana continued the specified attention to the covered spot. The shivering body atop the businessman was wracked with pleasure, soft sighs emerging from Kiryu's kiss-reddened lips. When the shirt was unbuttoned further down to expose Kiryu's navel, Tachibana leaned forward and took the abused nipple into his mouth, his fingers raking down the man's bare sides startling a gasp that divulged into a sweet moan at the play. "Tachibana-san!"

Tachibana had climbed up the ladder in business by first behaving as nothing more than a rowdy thug, quick to give in to his violent tendencies, and ruthlessly ran people over in order to survive. He was by no means a good man. In fact, he might even be considered deadly. But the higher-ups in the realm of divinity had given him a second chance, to grow and be what he'd always aspired to be. It was like a dream come true to hold the ecstatically-wrought ex-yakuza in his arms; the feeling of Kiryu grinding down into his crotch, the weak grasp on his quickly-wrinkling dress shirt, the breathy whimpers lolling off Kiryu's tongue like an orchestrated serenade. Tachibana felt his patience wear thin as Kiryu pawed at his shirt and tie once more.

"Off," Kiryu commanded with a huff, amazed at the speed in which Tachibana obeyed. The shirt was forgone on the floor in an instant, boss and subordinate drowning themselves in another ferocious tangling of their mouths. Kiryu could hold the man at gunpoint and still be regarded as an angel in Tachibana's eyes. There was no other as strikingly breathtaking than the boy that the CEO held in his arms. No other being in this world held as much meaning or priority than Kiryu. Said man pulled his lips off of Tachibana's to stare lustily into his eyes.

"I... really like you, Tachibana-san. I know it hasn't been very long, but..." he admitted sheepishly, wearing a beautiful blush across his face. The contrast of crimson against his golden features had the businessman ogling in fevered fixation. A timid expression formed on Tachibana's usually calm face at the confession, stroking his fingers tenderly through Kiryu's short spikes.

"I'm inarticulately fond of you as well, Kiryu-san. I believe one would call me hopelessly enamored, if the way that I wordlessly adhere to your every whim is anything to go by."

They were about to engage in another round of heated kisses before a cold, plastic tube materialized between their faces. Startled, Kiryu jumped at the object that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, the hand tightly gripping the bottle had an owner and the two weren't surprised to see him. Tachibana adopted a look of detest when Oda clicked his tongue.

"Well, ain't this sweeter than sugar?"

Oda was fresh out of the shower, donning a familiar white robe. His towel-dried hair was combed back, and his face was housing a disappointed scowl. He dropped the bottle of lubricant unceremoniously to the left of Tachibana, humming as he made his way around the striped furniture. Once behind Kiryu, he grabbed the two sides of his shirt and ripped it open the rest of the way, the remaining buttons scattering. Tachibana and Oda locked challenging eyes over Kiryu's shoulder.

"Payback for feeding Tachibana the bite meant for me," Oda grumbled, his expression possessive. He pressed himself flat against Kiryu's back, burying his nose in the shorter man's hair. He relished the softness of the dark strands, and practically ensconced his senses in the subtle scent of Kiryu's cologne. He removed Kiryu's battered shirt and tossed it without so much as a second thought. His hands wrapped around the younger man's waist as he pressed a kiss to his head, feeling Kiryu relax in the hold. "I'm really pissed about it."

Kiryu felt like he was floating on cloud nine as he remained seated on the lap of a half-naked Tachibana, while the clingy, robe-clad Oda slung over his back. He dipped his head backwards, meeting his sulking superior's eyes as he pulled the man down for an apologetic kiss. Oda melted into it, his hands reaching for Kiryu's belt to undo the latches. He felt his fingers brush against the obvious bulge in the younger man's pants and he held his hand over the spot, palm rubbing against him. Kiryu's hips reacted immediately with a stuttered thrust, wanting more friction than what was being teased.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you," Oda growled in Kiryu's ear, the younger man gasping at the warmth of his superior's breath and the fervidness in his words. Oda undid the zipper of his slacks and slipped his hand into Kiryu's underwear, enticing the man with a hint of friction against his hard-on. The rookie's head rested on Oda's shoulder as he let out a needy moan, and a shaky plea for more. Encouraged by the sweet symphony of pleasure-induced sounds, Oda continued his onslaught of verbal promises. "You want me first, right? Wrecking you before anyone else gets a chance? Want me to sink into your virgin hole until you're stuffed full of my dick? I'm bigger than average, you know. Might hit that sweet spot on the first try... I'll rock into you so good you'll see stars, Kiryu."

Kiryu keened at the utter filth Oda was groaning into his ear, grinding his erection against his intruding palm. He could feel the hardened shape of Oda's length through the soft cotton of his robe against the dip of his spine, pressing insistently into Kiryu's skin. Motivated by the sounds of pleasure at his words, Oda turned his head to begin sucking hickeys into Kiryu's neck, his rookie's flesh flushed and tasty.

"Yes, uhnn," Kiryu trailed off, reaching blindly until Tachibana connected his twitching fingers with that of his own hands. He blinked hazily, staring down at his temporary guardian. Tachibana leaned forward and resumed his barrage of suckling at his nipples, causing Kiryu to cry out and buck his hips wildly. He was ardently surrounded by succulent ministrations, all prioritizing his body. "Ah! Nooo... not there! Please, Tachi... touch me," he brokenly whimpered, feeling his cock twitch as Oda's hand disappeared. The older man picked up the lube he had a minute ago and removed the safety seal before coating his fingers with the gelatinous-looking liquid. He plopped down beside Tachibana, his eyes starving as they raked over Kiryu's heaving, hunched form. 

"You're gonna have to make your decision now, honey. Whose dick do you want to sit on first?" Oda asked, motioning with between himself and the glowering Tachibana. Kiryu blinked hazily at the sound of his voice, his eyelids feeling heavy. He looked starved for attention, and his two superiors were more than happy to oblige, but Oda assumed getting fucked by both men at the same time, in the same hole, might be taking it a step too far for his first time. 

"Huh?" Kiryu squinted at Oda as he tried to focus his vision and clear his mind. Tachibana drew his already depleted attention away when he grazed his sharp teeth over the smooth flesh of one pectoral, startling Kiryu into shriek as his superior bit down, hard. Nearly rupturing the skin, Kiryu felt the corners of his eyes prickling with tears as he reached up with a hesitant hand to touch at the sore spot. Tachibana felt a little guilty at his fall into rabid temptation, so he returned to the bite with loving kisses. 

"Forgive me, Kiryu-san. I'm usually more composed than this," Tachibana mumbled against the bruising skin, his lips tracing the indents of his teeth marks. Kiryu sniffled. Tachibana caught his eye with a clouded gaze, one promising rapturous indulgence. "Your skin looked so delectable, like candy. I believe Oda mentioned I had a sweet tooth?"

Oda pursed his lips, feigning a look of offense when he reached over and gripped Kiryu's chin, drawing his tear-stricken attention away. Oda felt a wave of instinctual protectiveness at the display of vulnerability and for once in his life, wanted to whack Tachibana for being the cause of the sad downturn of Kiryu's lips. "Oi, Kiryu, look at me when I'm talking to you! You want me to fuck into you, right? Or do you want to get eaten alive by this animal?"

"Oda. Did you bring the condoms from the table with you?" Tachibana questioned, looking around the immediate area around them. His eyes landed on the bottle of lubricant in Oda's hand. He raised a brow, not really in the mood to get up to retrieve the box of rubbers. Oda shook his head, feeling his confidence skyrocket with victory as Kiryu crawled over to him. He rubbed a thumb over the forming hickeys he planted on Kiryu's neck and frowned at the reddish bruise appearing on the younger man's pectoral, due to the uninhibited bite. 

"Nah. I didn't think we needed them. Kiryu's as pure as a schoolgirl, and we're clean," he answered, Kiryu feeling perfect in his arms. They shared a kiss that ended with Oda nipping at his lover's bottom lip, appearing quite pleased with himself at the swollen look of Kiryu's pout afterwards. "Off with the pants and underwear. Kneel over my knees like you were all over Tachibana earlier, okay? I'll get you nice and open." Kiryu obeyed without so much as a peep, wanting to do his best for the two men. Since he figured his superiors were experienced with this type of activity, by following their instructions, he should bypass the risk of messing up. Now completely naked before his superiors, Kiryu felt a wave of nervousness come over him at the looks of exhilaration thrown his way by both men. He felt their hungered stares piece through his soul. Tachibana was the first to speak after forcibly ripping his ravenous eyes away from Kiryu's curved backside, accentuated by the side view he was ogling. 

"What was the point of me buying them, then?" He muttered to himself, then to Oda. "We can't simply do what I know you're planning, you unrestrained beast. Do you know the side effects of semen entering the anal cavity? He's going to feel terrible cramps and discomfort all day tomorrow."

"Geez, I'll take care of him if there's any issues, then," Oda clicked his tongue again in annoyance at the constant nagging he was receiving from his superior, the feeling of Kiryu's hand on his jaw softening his gaze. Kiryu's other hand reached for Tachibana's shoulder; those big, brown eyes pleading as he made contact with the CEO's worried vision. 

"I'll be okay, Tachibana-san. You don't have to wear protection if you guys don't want to," his words of comfort trailing into a hushed whisper. Tachibana and Oda braced themselves for the next set of words, unbeknownst to them the impact of their meaning. "I, um... don't want you guys to wear the condoms, either. I want you to feel good, too, so... you can cum inside."

"Fuuuuuuck..." Oda groaned, dropped his head forward to hit Kiryu's chest. "Ugh! You, why don't you just shoot me in the dick? It'd be less painful than having to wait until you're ready for me to be inside!” Kiryu released a confident grin at the response he was given, emboldened to bury his hands into Oda's hair once more, the older man just as taken with the motion as he was the first time. His face twisted in pleasure when Kiryu scratched at the base of his scalp, then gingerly brushed back his wavy bangs. "You're fucking asking for it, Kiryu. I'm going to get rough with you," Oda warned, gripping Kiryu's ass and giving him a tight squeeze, his fingers digging into the supple flesh. Oda's other fingers that were coated in lubricant found their way to the previously untouched spot, Kiryu's hole feeling hot and smooth all over. He pressed the pad of his index finger against the skin, Kiryu gasping in surprise. The younger man spread his legs out, further encouraging Oda to continue. Tachibana was observing with bated breath, his hand smoothing a line down Kiryu's tattooed back. 

"Do it," Tachibana ordered, his eyes piercing as he stared at Oda's awaiting fingers. Oda took a moment to circle Kiryu's entrance, feeling the tense pucker relax against the intruding force. Then he pushed his finger inside, slowing down when he hears Kiryu's sharp inhale at the invasion. Eventually, he was down to his last knuckle, all three men releasing a sigh of content. 

"Everything okay, Kiryu-san? Is he being too brutish, too fast? Just say the word, I can have him removed from the room in an instant," Tachibana rambled worriedly, his hand rubbing his employee's back up and down in a soothing motion. Oda rolled his eyes. Who was the one that told him to pick up the pace? Kiryu nodded in acknowledgement, his once tense face relaxing. Oda moved his finger, pulling out an inch, then squirming its way back in. He followed the same pattern a few times before Kiryu began to breathe steadily. Eventually, Oda had two more fingers join the first, the initial push of the digits difficult. Kiryu's insides were otherworldly, squeezing down on his fingers like his life depended on it, and the thought of burying himself inside before Tachibana nearly made Oda cum at the thought alone. Kiryu jerked sharply at the way Oda's fingers arched inside of him, his cock oozing a line of pre-cum. 

"Uhh, ah, Oda... do it again," Kiryu keened, his hips bucking against Oda's still fingers. His superior smirked up at him, pursing his lips in a ridiculing manner as he stopped all movement. "Damn underling..."

"Hmm? What's that, honey? I didn't hear you,” he teased, embodying every aspect of a infantile bully when Kiryu's eyes widened in shock at the response. "My fingers are getting kind of sore, you know? Your hole here is super tight; it might take hours before I stretch you out." Kiryu shuddered, arching his back when Oda lightly grazed a crooked finger against his prostate. It felt so good to feel something filling him up, but Oda was only teasing the bundle of nerves within him that Kiryu had no idea he had. He shot a pleading look Tachibana's way and thrust his hips weakly against Oda's fingers, trying to find that magical bundle within him.

"Tachibana-san," he begged, eyes glazed in a layer of delusional rapture as he made a show of grinding against Oda's immobile hand. His boss was silent but looked ready to pounce at any given moment, had Kiryu requested it. Unknowingly, Kiryu's wide eyes bore into the president with a sad, puppy dog look that the older man could not resist. "Please, touch me... I want more. Oda's mean; I want you instead."

"Oh, fine! You're so ready pull that whiny shit on the boss when I don't bend to your spoiled whims. And I thought you liked it when I tease you?" Oda cut in, his fingers resuming their activities. It felt as if the younger man's hole was stretched out well enough to take his length, and Kiryu was definitely more relaxed and comfortable than he was a moment ago. Kiryu released a delighted moan at the tips of calloused fingers rubbing intensely at his prostate, a full body shudder overbearing his shocked gasp as he suddenly came onto Oda's bare stomach. Once down from the high of his relief, Kiryu felt his entire face flush in scandalized shock. The two men sucked in a breath at the incredibly hot display. Tachibana chuckled at Kiryu's expression, pressing his lips to the newbie's temple while Oda silently chucked off the robe, sitting just as nude as Kiryu. 

"Ugh," Kiryu began with a tremble in his tone and a flush spreading up to the very tips of his ears, not knowing what else to say. He felt humiliated that he was the first to go, especially in front of his superiors. He slumped over, hiding his face in Tachibana's neck as his boss endearingly petted his hair. "I'm sorry," he mumbled to a volume only ants could hear. Oda harshly slapped Kiryu's ass, then pinched at the firm skin, startling the younger man with the slight pain.

"What're you being so fucking sorry for? You realize how hot the boss and I are? I expect you to jizz yourself like, two more times before we finally lay it down. Quit hiding your face in Tachibana's neck, fucking brat. I want to see you, damn it. Always pissing me off with this second-guessing shit..." Oda tugged Kiryu into a tight embrace, Kiryu wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulder. "Look, I've stripped down to my birthday suit, and I'm probably gonna blow my load the minute I stick it into you, so don't start with the insecure charade. You're all stretched out now, and rearing to go. You want to keep it up? I can feel our audience getting impatient."

Tachibana snickered at Oda's lack of subtlety at masking his obvious impatience with Kiryu's self-esteem. On the other hand, the businessman empathized with Kiryu's thought process, knowing how hard it is to work alongside somebody that was more experienced than yourself. 

"Oda's mean to the boys he likes. It's rather childish, isn't it, Kiryu-san? How does he expect to win you over by acting so unmanly?" Tachibana teased, his attempt to poke Oda's increasingly reddening face being thwarted by said bully slapping him away.

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

Kiryu released an unrestrained laugh at the returned camaraderie between his two superiors. The lightness in the air filling him with comfort once again. Oda did have a point; it being his first time, Kiryu should have expected to not last as long as his superiors. Especially if they were as monstrously attractive, as they do happened to be.

"You two are making it really hard for me to make decisions," Kiryu mused, his eyes darting between the two lovestruck, horny-beyond-all-reason businessmen. 

"What? You made your choice already; you like me more, and said you wanted me to get it in first," Oda pouted, tightening his hold on Kiryu's waist, pulling him further until their throbbing erections found purchase against each other. Kiryu raised a brow when Oda lifted his brows in a mock expression of a whiny boyfriend. "You can't take it back."

"Whoa. Who are you? Bring back the gentleman that called me 'cute' in the town square," Kiryu teased, feeling like they were back to their constant state of light-hearted bickering when Oda gasped in offense. Tachibana was losing his shit at the sight of the speechless, empty husk of his right-hand. "I didn't know you could be so nice before today."

"What? 'Nice'? Who was nice? Want me to bully you?" Oda raised a brow, reaching up to pinch Kiryu's nose. The older employee felt his face heat up at the recollection of his clear display of attraction to Kiryu. He really didn't want to sit here and be reminded of the way he had been swayed by the wholesomeness that was Kiryu Kazuma. "It's really easy. Doesn't help your case that you're so cute. Tell me, what do you want?"

Kiryu smacked the offending hand away and rubbed at his nose, his brows furrowing. He leaned forward to tighten the hold he had around Oda's neck, nipping harshly at his superior's ear.

"Stop messing around and... mess me up inside, instead."

Oda's eyes widened at the declaration, his hands shakily gripping Kiryu's thighs. 

"Ohh, you're super asking for it. But I'm no pushover like Tachibana. I'm not letting some of the shit you did today go, rookie. I'm gonna give you a hard time," Oda grinned, uncapping the bottle of lube once more to lather his painfully ignored dick. Today, it was going to get the treatment it so rightfully deserved. He sighed in relief at the feeling of water-based goop coating his burning erection. "Fuck, ugh... Kiryu, get up on your knees real quick," he instructed Kiryu, holding the boy steady with one palm underneath the space where Kiryu's inner thigh met his ass. He held his dick upright with his other hand, positioning the tip at Kiryu's prepared hole.

"Is it going to hurt, Oda?" Kiryu huffed out, his brows twitching at the sight of his superior's large cock. It was going to go inside. Was it going to fit? 

"We'll take it slow, baby; even if it kills me, and it just might,” Oda's teeth were slicing into his own lip as he slowly lowered Kiryu down, the hot press of skin upon skin scorching his throbbing length. Tachibana held one of Kiryu's hands in his own, steadying his subordinate as he intertwined their fingers. Kiryu was shaking, but it was more out of enticement than fear. 

The aggravatingly slow descent had Kiryu's thighs burning on the inside. By the time Oda was buried to the very base of his cock, Kiryu released a shaky huff of relief. His head rolled back as his eyes met the ceiling; the feeling was unlike anything he's ever experienced before. It didn't hurt, but he felt full, like he'd eaten his weight's worth of beef bowls at his favorite restaurant. He placed his free hand over his stomach, fingers drumming as they traced the small spot underneath his belly button. He felt a weak smile cross his face as he stared down at the spot.

"I can feel you here, Oda," Kiryu murmured in a breathy sigh, watching as Oda's pupils darkened at the statement. His superior held back a strained whine by exhaling through his nostrils, pushing his face into Kiryu's collarbone. Kiryu could feel sweat beading at his hairline as he slowly breathed in and out. The pressure was intense, especially in this position where he's bearing down onto Oda's hard cock with all of his weight. "You're right... nn, it's really big."

"Oh, my god, stop. Shut the fuck up right now," Oda grit out intrepidly through his teeth, his dick throbbing in pleasure at the attention it was getting buried inside of his subordinate. He was such a bad man with an innumerable collection of kinks. Kiryu was hitting a handful of them by merely stating what he saw and felt. The acknowledgement to his size wasn't helping Oda's resolve; he almost felt like an asshole for snapping at the poor kid. "Saying cute shit without even fucking, urgh, thinking... hnn!"

Kiryu didn't know what was going on as he turned to Tachibana with a worried furrow in his brow. The change in Oda's mood was as swift as a breeze. What was he doing wrong? He had been following their instructions up until this point, so why was Oda behaving so oddly and acting so snappy? Tachibana shook his head as he gazed back at Kiryu, placing his prosthetic hand over the spot Kiryu's fingers remained. The slight throbbing was apparent over the gloved hand, and Tachibana immediately put the pieces together. Oda was making good on his prediction that he wasn't going to last. Kiryu must feel heavenly.

"Don't concern yourself with the belligerent muttering, Kiryu-san. I believe Oda has simply fallen victim to your charm, just as I have. You've long since broken his outer shell the moment you agreed to sleep with us tonight," Tachibana explained, squeezing a hand on the younger one's trembling thigh. "Does it hurt?"

Kiryu shook his head, rousing Oda from his spot. The older man refused to look at the youth sitting on top of him, as he bore the heavy task of focusing all of his strength to not ejaculate immediately like some teenager. He could feel a line of sweat glide down his temple at the stress of keeping still, not wanting to move just yet. Kiryu heard Oda mutter a curse through gritted teeth.

"No, feels good... like I ate a bunch of food," Kiryu observed simply, the already enlarged member inside him swelling a bit at the mention of his satisfaction. Was it possible for Oda to continue growing at this stage? "Oda...?"

"Kiryu?" His superior breathed, feeling a great triumph at his strength to face up and look his subordinate in the eye.

Kiryu gingerly shifted in Oda's lap, feeling pressure in his lower belly as he tried an experimental lift, only getting about an inch of height before he dropped back down onto Oda's thighs, the action startling a staggered gasp from his superior. Kiryu could only focus on the way the slimy feeling of the lubricant eased the slide of every small thrust he performed afterwards, encouraged by the small sounds of pleasure his usually sharp-tongued partner was making.

"H-hey, wait..." Oda wheezed, struggling to breathe as his hands grasped Kiryu's hips in a tight grip to stop the rebellious boy from moving. Unwavered, the ex-yakuza rotated his hips, squeezing down onto Oda's cock. "Kiryu, stop! Give me a sec... this is, fuck, really hard... you're clamping down really good here..."

"Don't like being out of control?" Kiryu asked, cocking his head to the side. Oda looked up at the previously inexperienced and almost timid young man, and instead met the eyes of a mischievous villain. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Kiryu gripped Oda's wrists and removed them from his hips, holding them mid-air. Kiryu fixed Oda with a look of feigned innocence. "I thought you were going to fuck me so good that you hit my sweet spot on the first thrust? I guess you're only full of empty promises, huh, Oda-san?"

Tachibana and Oda didn't know who this person was, but both of them have never felt most attractive to an individual with razor-sharp eyes than they were in this moment. Oda looked pathetic when he dropped his head low.

"Don't do this," he pleaded, screwing his eyes tightly shut as he breathed heavily through his nose.

"What am I doing?" Kiryu asked, picking his hips up once more now that Oda's hands were no longer caging him. He leaned forward, changing the angle as he sat back onto the thick flesh, startling Kiryu at the sharp pleasure he received when the tip of Oda's dick hit his prostrate on that go. He shuddered, splaying his thighs further apart when he felt his body go limp from the intensity. Oda's hands travelled down to grip underneath Kiryu's thighs, giving another sharp thrust that made his partner cry out.

"You're gonna make me fall in love, like really hard," Oda groaned, feeling his face heat up when Kiryu's eyes widened at the words.

"I-is that a threat?" Kiryu mumbled weakly in an attempt to retort, shrinking back down to size as he felt his ears redden at the sudden tenderness in Oda's voice. Every ounce of devious mischief removed from Kiryu's body in an instant. Oda smiled up at him, his eyes unbothered and glazed, contentedly. This was the man he had spent the night talking to earlier; the man who hid behind the tough exterior, but wanted nothing more than to enjoy himself with people that mattered to him. The one who bought crepes for rookies who he thought looked adorable bathed under the glow of a setting sun. 

"Careful, Kiryu-san. If you say any more, Oda'll beg you to be the leader of his gang," Tachibana teased, the older man sputtering at the barrage of attacks coming from every angle. First Kiryu unleashed an aggressive approach on him, and now Tachibana was dredging up embarrassing things he did when he was a street punk? He shot his boss a glare before turning back to the gorgeous man on top of him.

"I'm THIS close to fucking suing," Oda grumbled in Tachibana's direction, a wrenched groan escaping his lips at the feeling of Kiryu's walls tightening around him. "Fuck. What happened to that sweet virgin I was feeling up in the elevator half an hour ago? I like every part of this new guy, though."

"He's not a virgin anymore," Kiryu responded, pulling himself up until the very tip of Oda's sensitive cock was the only bit burrowed within him, then squeezed as hard as he could, descending back down as he clenched his muscles. Oda felt himself shudder violently as he whimpered, the sound heavenly in Kiryu's ears. "I didn't know you could sound so pitiful, Oda-san."

"This is why I don't deal with fucking yakuza," Oda moaned pathetically, obviously enraptured by Kiryu's verbal attacks. He captured his lover's lips in a fevered kiss, Kiryu's hands in his hair once again, those fingers tugging at his strands deliciously. They tangled themselves in messy kisses, jerky thrusts, and twitchy hands running up and down warm skin. Tachibana's eyes were glued to Kiryu's enchanting form, feeling a pang of jealousy at the way the younger man would call out Oda's name in pleasure, and the way Kiryu's eyes rolled back when Oda would deliver hard thrusts from below. But it crossed the line with Tachibana when Oda grazed his teeth gently over the mark of ownership the CEO had sunk his canines into on Kiryu's pectoral. Tachibana pulled Kiryu's face towards him, capturing his swollen lips in a desperate plea to recognize that he belonged to him. Kiryu moaned against him, wrapping his arms around Tachibana's neck lovingly. The angle was a bit awkward with his hips glued onto Oda's own, and his upper body clinging onto Tachibana. Oda reluctantly pulled himself out of Kiryu, wrenching a whine from his pleasure-drunk lover. He chuckled as he pet at the other's hair.

"Calm down honey, I'm not going anywhere. Here, let's switch it up," Oda explained, slipping out from underneath Kiryu's legs, and kneeling on the couch cushion, facing the two red-faced others. He pulled Kiryu onto all fours, the ex-yakuza's face parallel to Tachibana's slack-clad legs. He felt his heart pound at the sight of his guardian's strained bulge, hidden behind a zipper. Kiryu licked his dry lips as he drew his eyes from his boss's crotch to his face. 

"Tachibana-san... can I try...?" He trailed, embarrassed when he was met with an endeared expression. His employer nodded, starting to unbuckle his belt as Oda rubbed his hands over Kiryu's outlined dragon tattoo. The dark lines thick and loud. Oda found himself smothering Kiryu's back in kisses, trailing down from his neck. Kiryu shivered, arching his back underneath Oda and pushing his hips up. 

"Oda, hurry up already," he whined, the other man offering a half-hearted 'hmm?' and slap to his ass serving as his reply. Too distracted to be angry, Kiryu's eyes were glued to the sight of Tachibana's now freed erection, the tip of his dick glistening at the wetness of his arousal. Kiryu brushed his fingers gently at the base, dazzled by the heat and softness. It wasn't as thick as Oda's, but seemed to be the same length. 

Tachibana's dick curved slightly and Kiryu felt ashamed at the lewd thought of how good it would feel to have this inside of him, scraping at his inner walls, poking at his prostate. He placed a kiss at the base of the shaft, running his slightly parted lips up and down the length of it. He heard Tachibana inhale sharply at the experimental touches, hand gripping the fabric of his slacks. Kiryu's eyes fluttered shut as he poked his tongue out to lick over the slit, capturing the bead of pre-cum that emerged. The sensitivity had Tachibana hissing, lips curved in a wince. He wanted to allow Kiryu to move at his own pace, so he kept his fingers buried in the fabric of his pants, tugging harshly as Kiryu licked his lips and flattened his tongue, dragging it from the underside of his shaft to the top, pulling the tip into his mouth and savored the feeling of slowly lowering his head with a dick in his mouth. Tachibana's groan excited Kiryu to continue, stopping about halfway. His mouth couldn't stretch anymore than it already has, not for lack of trying. He tightened his lips as he pulled his head upwards, the flesh throbbing. His mouth made a popping sound when he pulled off of Tachibana's erection, red, plump lips glistening with spit. He looked apologetically up at his superior.

"I can't fit it in at once... mouth's not big enough," he mumbled sadly, Tachibana's heart skipping at the genuine look of disappointment on Kiryu's soft features. He offered his lover a smile.

"It's okay. You don't have to stress about something so silly. I'm fond of your mouth the way that it is," Tachibana swiped his thumb over the bit of drool at the corner of the other's lip. Kiryu nuzzled his cheek against Tachibana's palm, the affectionate touch making him feel secure and mushy on the inside. Kiryu wrapped his fingers around the wet base of his employer's dick, loosely pumping the length with an eager look in his eyes. He stared up at Tachibana, gauging his reactions. 

"Tachibana-san, do you feel good?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the tip. He lips traced the shape of the head, parting slightly to run the tip of his tongue against the heated flesh. He caught Tachibana nodding down at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, Kiryu-san... what you're doing feels incredible. You're doing such a good job," he praised breathily, the image of his employee in between his legs with his shapely lips grazing up and down his dick was enough to get him through a day or two without coming into contact with Kiryu. Possibly. He wasn't eager to try it out -- even going so far as an hour without seeing the selfless man was more tortuous than getting a limb sliced off. 

"Tachibana-san, can you pet me?" Kiryu asked, voice lowered to a shy hush. He probably didn't want Oda to hear the harmless request. Tachibana relinquished all power to his subordinate; Kiryu could play him like a puppet with strings and he'd allow it any time. Tachibana ran his fingers through Kiryu's hair, the pads of his thin digits massaging at his lover's scalp. Kiryu was keening against his cock, the vibrations sending sparks of heat through the president's body. Both men groaned at the attention, irking Oda as he faded into obscurity. With one, swift push, he was within Kiryu again. The younger man pulled his mouth off of Tachibana enough to stutter out a moan of surprise. His back arched at the feeling of Oda thrusting into him roughly, his superior's hands tugging at his hips to meet his rocking back and forth.

"Ahh, ah, Oda...! Uhh, too fast," Kiryu shivered, feeling his frantic co-worker biting at his shoulder blades. Kiryu whimpered, attempting to push his hips back to meet Oda's powerful thrusts. His prostate was being abused in this position, causing his mind to blur. The only thing on his mind was the pleasure and pain he was feeling, Tachibana's soothing fingers massaging his head the only act steadying him. "Ohh... Tachibana-san, uhn...!" Kiryu cried out in staggering breaths. His lips were drawn back towards his boss's throbbing length by a pair of slim fingers. Kiryu obediently sucked down as much of Tachibana's cock as he could, feeling his older lover twitch and swell within the hot confines of his slippery mouth. 

"Kiryu-san, you're perfect... the best man we've ever met," Tachibana breathed, his eyes locked onto the flushed face of his teary-eyed subordinate. He lightly gripped at the boy's hair, unwilling to tug or draw pain. He held his lover's head still, tapping onto Kiryu's skull to meet his large eyes. "You're beautiful... oh, you're doing such a good job. I adore you."

Kiryu's stinging eyes have begun to well up with fresh tears as he stared up into Tachibana's unconditional gaze of love. This time, rather than the pleasure he was feeling, the tears were caused by pure happiness. Kiryu choked out a sob, or something akin to the sound. Oda's thrusts were forcing the ex-yakuza down onto his chest, ass up in the air. Kiryu whined as Oda's hand reached around his hips, grazing his fingers against his painfully hard erection.

It didn't take long before Tachibana pulled his head off of his dick, Kiryu's eyes glazed and confused at the abrupt stop.

"Sorry, Kiryu-san... I almost," Tachibana's smooth face was flushed with pink, his usually well-combed hair messy, stray strands falling into his face and making him look ferociously attractive. He was breathing hard and Kiryu was close enough that he could practically hear his employer's heartbeat. Kiryu pushed his face into Tachibana's bare chest, nuzzling his cheek against the loud heart beat.

"Tachibana-san," he whispered, wrapping his arms loosely around the CEO's waist. Kiryu looked up and fixed his older lover with a dazed expression, saliva glossing his plump lips in an intoxicating shine. Tachibana said nothing but his eyes were glued to Kiryu's; within a few seconds, his younger lover had returned to his awaiting arousal, poking and prodding at the length with his tongue once more, the sensation proving to be too much for the real estate president. With a hitched cry, Tachibana had managed to pull Kiryu's lips off of him long enough for spurts of hot cum to land on the ex-yakuza's face. Dribbles of the thick liquid settled on Kiryu's nose, chin, and lips. The sight was unbearably erotic and if Tachibana was proud of one thing, it was the strength of his resolve and lack of refractory period. The younger man looked proud at having caused his boss to reach orgasm, Kiryu was practically beaming up at Tachibana. 'Was it good?' His eyes seemed to ask. Tachibana wove his fingers through Kiryu's hair once more, a smile touching his lips at the younger man's grin.

In his current position, Oda was reaching deeper than Kiryu thought possible. Kiryu mouthed at Tachibana's softening cock, distracting his lips as he desperately tried to tempt Oda into touching him. "Odaaa... I want to cum," Kiryu breathed, tightening his hole around his superior's erection. He heard the man above him huff and take hold of his twitching cock, finally relieving Kiryu of the long-awaited achievement of pleasure. Kiryu cried out as Oda began to pump his length in sync with his hard thrusts. Tachibana's breathing wavered as Kiryu resumed his sloppy attempt at a blow job, stuffing his mouth full of his superior's growing hard-on. Kiryu's entire body convulsed in miniature jerks and shivers as he came for the second time that night, Oda moaning loudly as his lover pulsated and tightened around his cock. 

"Holy shit," Oda huffed, holding Kiryu's hips tightly, his nails digging into the other's skin. The shuddering man underneath Oda sobbed at the intense pleasure he was feeling; it was almost painful. His dick was spent, and the exhausting feeling of his superior continuously thrusting into him was making the intensity multiply. "Fuck! Oh, I know... urgh, I know it's too much. Sorry, Kiryu... you want me to fill you up, right? Give me a minute... ahh, I promise. I'll pour it all into you, baby. Let me be a little selfish," Oda muttered, guilt washing over him as Kiryu allowed him to continue fucking into his overstimulated body. Kiryu was moaning and whimpering beneath him, but he held his tongue for his lover's sake. By the time Oda finally climaxed, filling Kiryu with thick strands of cum on the inside, Kiryu's cheeks were streaked with tears. The older man felt like a shitbag when he flipped his subordinate over and saw how horrendously attractive he looked with cum on his belly, all over his face, and tears on his cheeks.

"Aww, baby... I'm sorry," Oda apologized, his expression that of pure remorse. Oda wiped at the wetness accumulated on Kiryu's high cheekbones. Kiryu's lips were downturned in a frown, but it didn't look like he was angry with Oda. Testing the waters, the older man reached for one of the younger man's hands, enormously relieved when Kiryu allowed him to intertwine their fingers. "You did so good for me, though. It felt incredible. Did you like it?"

Kiryu managed an exhausted nod; his whole appearance was such an erotic sight to behold. Kiryu's back was on the cushions of the couch with his head resting on Tachibana's thigh, his hickey-laden, lower belly covered in his own cum and sweat, tear-stricken face sweaty and red, and bruised legs splayed wide to accommodate the older agent between them. Oda began to slowly pull himself out of Kiryu's entrance, breath hitching as Kiryu squeezed down on his oversensitive dick.

"Relax, Kiryu," Oda's voice was soft as he rubbed his palm over Kiryu's inner thigh. "You hurting anywhere? Felt like I couldn't control myself. I tried, but... shit, sorry."

"Felt good," Kiryu mumbled, his lids heavy with drowsiness as Oda continuously massaged at his legs. "Wanna do it again."

Oda's head perked up at the statement; Kiryu could practically see sparkles surrounding his superior's body. He pouted, raising his foot to lightly kick at Oda's gut, derailing his intrusive thoughts.

"Not you. I want Tachibana-san now," Kiryu muttered, watching with a grain of guilt as Oda's whole demeanor seemed to slump at the flat-out refusal. "We'll do it again later," Kiryu hastily added, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the regained positivity in Oda's expression. His older lover leaned in to steal a kiss before he disappeared out of the main room, possibly off to retrieve a washcloth or two. Kiryu felt two pairs of hands running over his bare chest, tenderly stroking over his thrumming skin. He glanced up to catch Tachibana's gaze full of adoration.

"Tachibana-san?" Kiryu asked, pressing his cheek against his boss's forearm. "I want to feel you inside too."

Tachibana cleared his throat at the statement, shielding the curve of his lips with the palm of his hand. Who knew Kiryu had such an astounding refractory period -- rather, did he have one at all? This body, previously untouched by any person, seemed so eager to please.

"Aren't you tired, Kiryu-san? I can always have my turn another night," Tachibana mentioned, feeling content just holding his younger lover in his arms. It's no secret that Tachibana was inescapably aroused by the idea of burying himself even deeper within Kiryu than Oda could have, but the boy had only just lost his virginity. "Do you even have the energy to go at it, once more?"

Kiryu nodded, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. He felt perfectly fine -- no aches, soreness, or pain. He felt slightly tired, but the unequivocal desire for his employer far outweighed the fatigue. He pressed his lips against Tachibana's cheek, exuding an air of unwavering love. Tachibana was quick to surrender, lavishing Kiryu in desperate kisses. They found themselves situated with Kiryu on his back and Tachibana towering over him, steadied on his forearms as he sucked an abundance of hickeys onto Kiryu's collar and neck. It'll be tough to disguise them, but Kiryu didn't care. He reveled at the thought of people noticing the marks Tachibana laid onto his skin; he might even open up his collar more when he gets clothes on. He brushed his fingers through Tachibana's soft hair, tucking away stray strands behind his guardian's ear. 

"Is your arm okay in this position, Tachibana-san?" Kiryu inquired, a look of concern barely concealed on his face. Tachibana smiled down at him, spreading the boy's thighs apart for further purchase. The ex-yakuza squirmed around until his older lover's hips were pressed against his own. 

"Yes, thank you. I should be fine," Tachibana guaranteed, not bothering to mention that he could hold his own in a brawl with his condition and lift others with ease. He reached for the bottle of lube that had tumbled to the floor earlier and poured a generous amount onto his palm, slicking his erection with the liquid. Kiryu's eyes were stuck on the motion of Tachibana's hand on his own dick, the anticipation rattling the young man's brain. Tachibana's chuckle at his open expression tore Kiryu from his lewd thoughts. "You're so honest, Kiryu-san."

"It's not my fault," Kiryu blushed, drawing his eyes away from the sight, eyebrows pressed together in their signature furrow. The shape of Tachibana's length was dizzying; the fact that it was going to be entering him soon was causing Kiryu's mind to settle in the gutter. He could feel himself growing hot in his lower half. He wanted Tachibana inside of him as soon as possible; he wanted nothing more than for the two of them to connect. Kiryu slung his arms over his boss's shoulders and pulled him into a messy kiss; he felt like he could spend hours in a day kissing Tachibana and never get tired of it. The tingly feeling of his lover running his tongue along the roof of his mouth was sensually pleasing. He couldn't get enough of it. "Can't stop looking at you," Kiryu commented with an enamored glaze in his eyes. He rested his palm over the other's cheek, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I can stare at you forever, Tachibana-san."

The compliment had Tachibana's stomach tied in knots, forcing the usually cool-headed man to suck in a deep breath. The feeling of wanting to bask in the experience of never ending adoration was mutual between the two. It was only now that the two men were recognizing the extent of their feelings for each other. 

"I find myself wondering if you're at all aware of the gravitational hold you possess over me, Kiryu-san," Tachibana mused, aligning himself to the younger man's wet entrance. Kiryu's flesh was slightly vibrating under his weight; Tachibana could feel the burn of his flared skin and briefly wondered if this is was the oncoming of a fever. "Every inch of your being has captivated me. Even this part of you, reaching for my attention." Kiryu yelped in surprise when Tachibana ground against his entrance, the younger agent moaning at the friction. He wrapped his legs around his higher-up's waist, pulling Tachibana closer. It was decided then that they were not going to waste any more time. 

It was much easier for Kiryu to take the pressure of another man entering his body at this stage, having just had Oda ramming into him a moment ago. He was still slick on the inside from before, but neither of them seemed to mind. Shakily, he released a sigh of relief, the sound akin to music in Tachibana's ears. His usually collected employer had pushed his entire length as far as he could into Kiryu before he let out a weak laugh. 

"Now I see what Oda was talking about," Tachibana breathed, eyes shut tightly as he tried to compose himself. Kiryu was so unnecessarily tight, and Tachibana wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or if his lover was doing it without knowing. He swallowed, making the mistake of looking down at the heavenly body situated underneath him. Slim, but strong. Covered in bites and kiss marks, sweat, semen. Tachibana wanted to eat him alive; the desire to do so must have shown on his face because Kiryu was now shivering beneath him. His lover jerked when Tachibana moved a little within him, alerting the CEO.

"Are you okay? Is it too much?" Tachibana asked, worriedly. Kiryu nodded, his eyes cloudy with lust. The younger man laid his head back onto the cushion of the couch, an unrestrained moan escaping his lips. Tachibana gave another small thrust, gauging the boy's reactions. Kiryu looked like he was going to lose his mind if they didn't speed things up. Running his fingertips over Kiryu's chest, the real estate president caught a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting the sensitive flesh slightly. Kiryu whimpered, attempting to push his hips further into Tachibana's.

"You're hitting it, ah, every time you move," Kiryu informed him with a quiet moan, stifled underneath his palm. The younger man held such infatuation in his gaze that it made Tachibana want to bend at his ever command. The longing to please the older man in Kiryu's eyes fill him with purpose. "Tachibana-san, does it feel good inside me?"

Tachibana smothered the other agent with a kiss, forgoing conversation and micro-managing their love-making session for a continuous burst of thrusts into his pleasure-induced sweetheart. With Kiryu's eyes as tightly screwed as they were, it came as no surprise when he jolted as Oda re-emerged into the room, suddenly appearing beside Kiryu's body. He squatted to the height of the sofa cushions with a wet washcloth in his hand, sporting an unenthused expression. In fact, this is the most bitter he's ever looked as long as Kiryu's known him. Tachibana wasn't too thrilled to come into contact with his right hand, either.

"Back so soon?" Tachibana huffed, instinctively wrapping a cautious arm around Kiryu's waist at the sight of his business partner. Oda seemed to simmer at the thought of Tachibana wanting him out of the picture after they had come to the decision to share Kiryu between the two of them. It was only fair since they had both fallen for the boy at approximately the same time, as well as being too stubborn to give him up for the other to step in. "I thought you retired for the night."

Oda raised an icy water bottle and the steaming wash cloth in his hands, cocking his brow. 

"I washed up a little, then went to get the goodies for junior, here. But I can clearly see you two are busy," Oda muttered, eyes flashing predator-like. The sound of Kiryu gasping as Tachibana scraped the tip of his dick against his prostate had broken Oda out of his jealousy, if only for a moment. He glanced over the younger man's flushed features, pursing his lips.

"Damn, you don't waste a second, do you? What, I wasn't enough?" He prodded, pinching the ex-yakuza's wet cheek. It seemed to take quite a bit of effort for Kiryu to stuck his tongue out at Oda, but it was well-deserved. "I'm hurt, rookie. You're breaking my heart."

"Man up," Kiryu replied, arching his back when Tachibana rammed himself almost violently against Kiryu's ass, the angle causing the younger man to see stars. "Ah! Uh, Tachibana-san's so rough, all of a sudden," he panted, trembling when his boss reached for his awakened erection. 

"You've given Oda so much attention that he is convinced he's worthy of your time," Tachibana groaned, feeling the Kiryu tightening around him as he spoke. "If anything, we should be the ones spoiling you."

Oda rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Oh, yeah. Like the brat needs any more of your pampering. You know you've got it bad, boss. He's gonna start walking all over you," Oda grumbled, glaring down at Kiryu's fucked out expression, and kicking himself internally for finding him more attractive now than he did earlier. "Kid's a real schemer."

Kiryu shot an exasperated look towards Oda, finding it unbelievable that the older man still found reasons to dispel trust into Kiryu. Tachibana simply shook his head, drawing the other two's eyes to him.

"My life is in your hands, Kiryu-san. Do with it what you like. I will not regret it," he proposed, a satisfied gleam in his expression. Kiryu stumbled over his choice in words, blatantly frazzled by the sudden gift that Tachibana was presenting him with. 

"I... I don't know what," Kiryu began, hands coming up to his face to shield his expression from the two sets of curious eyes on him. "Tachibana-san... that's too much to give. I can't just..."

Oda sighed, the percentage of his rivalry with his best friend shooting up to maximum level. He furiously rubbed at his temples as he could feel the beginnings of a migraine starting. 

"You haven't even taken the kid out on a date. You know you're skipping a few steps here, right, boss? This is like, the proposal."

Kiryu bit his lip, feeling his heart pound fervidly in his chest at the echoing words of the confession in his head. Before he could say anything else, Tachibana had engulfed the other man in his arms and put his lower half to work, grinding and pushing into Kiryu with perfect precision. The accuracy of Kiryu's prostate being attacked with each thrust was intoxicating the younger man. Overcome with the consistent ministrations on his front side, and the pounding he was receiving on his back side, it didn't take long for Kiryu to reach his third orgasm for the night; this one so strong he nearly blacked out. He could feel his thighs trembling as the older man filled him with fresh cum, the thought of Tachibana's semen mixing with the remnants of Oda's within his body so filthy that Kiryu moaned aloud at the thought alone. Tachibana was caressing the soft strands of hair on his head while Oda gently wiped the fluids off of his body when Kiryu finally caught his breath. 

"Good boy... you're magnificent, Kiryu-san," he heard Tachibana whispering into his hair like a lullaby, threatening to put Kiryu to sleep. He was so exhausted at this point that he couldn't even bring himself to speak. Oda leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Kiryu's cheek. 

"You want to take a real bath, or what?" Oda asked, setting a helping hand behind Kiryu's back, carefully helping the younger man sit down. Kiryu yawned as he shook his head; he'd likely collapse in the shower if he attempted to bathe so late into the night after engaging in severe, strenuous activities back to back. "Maybe drink some water?"

As Kiryu busied himself with the water bottle and mustering up all the remaining strength he had to not drop it as he drank, Tachibana wandered off towards the bathroom to quickly shower. Oda plopped himself down beside the fully nude Kiryu, who was beginning to shiver from the lack of body heat that had surrounded him a few minutes ago. He emptied half of the water before he set it back down on the coffee table. Oda's arms were around his body in an instant, the older man treating him with care for once. 

"You wanna hit the hay?"

Kiryu nodded, not even bothering to argue when Oda decided to gather the motionless boy in his arms for the second time that night and carried Kiryu into another room. The bedroom was large, but empty. It didn't carry the atmosphere of someone's personal room, but there was a huge bed in the center, adorned in sleek, black sheets, an abundance of matching pillows, and the promise of a good night's sleep. Oda laid the ex-yakuza onto the plush mattress and walked over to the small closet opposite to one of the several large windows encasing the bedroom, as well as the living room. He removed a plain gray shirt from one of the hangers and fished out a pair of briefs from a drawer. Kiryu could barely keep his eyes open, but managed to his arms into the air and wordlessly commanded Oda to dress him. Which happened, without a single protest. Kiryu gratefully pulled the older man down onto the bed beside him and pressed his face into Oda's chest. Tachibana would surely join them later, and the comfortable thought was what finally lulled Kiryu into a deep sleep.


End file.
